Love Bugs
by yeknodelttil
Summary: When SGA1 is sent to catch a bug they are not prepared for the consequences


**Love Bugs**

Title: Love Bugs

Author: yeknodelttil

Series/Movie: STARGATE ATLANTIS

Category: Romance

Rating: PG - 13

Pairings/Characters: Sheyla, McKay, Weir, Beckett

Spoilers: Tell you when I think of some.

Warning: This is pretty bad writing! I thought I'd warn you!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own them, Pretty please don't sue!

Author's note: I was looking at a piccie for conversion and this came to me. I WANNA SEE CONVERSION!

Summary: When SGA-1 bring back a bug for study they aren't prepared for the consequences.

SGA-1 slowly trudged towards the giant polo shaped device known as the Stargate. The members of the team weren't particularly happy souls today and this was all due to their caring physician. The team was supposed to be on down time until Dr Carson Beckett decided that he would like to study one of the 'life sucking' bugs just in case they ever attacked another member of the expedition after a close encounter with Sgt. Stackhouse's team. Unfortunately for them the planet they were going to was filled with bugs. Armed with repellent and a net the team reluctantly stepped through the gate. 

The planet was nice enough, trees, lakes, mosquito thingies, and plants.

"Lets get in and out. McKay where did Stackhouse say these bugs were?"

"Besides everywhere?" Came Rodney's sarcastic reply. John Sheppard groaned.

"They were in that direction." Carson Beckett, the causer of the trouble, smiled at the surroundings.

"Thank you Teyla." John walked with Teyla while Carson and Rodney walked behind. "I swear I will murder Carson." Colonel Sheppard continuously muttered, gradually getting louder and louder. Eventually Teyla whacked him.

After a few hours searching they eventually came across a bug sitting on a large rock. Teyla shoved the net into Rodney's hands.

"Dr McKay will you catch the creature?"

"I'd love to but I'm allergic to citrus."

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"The bugs might have citrus pollen on them. Colonel Sheppard will." Rodney pushed the net into John's hands.

"That's such a lame excuse. You know what happened last time I was near the bugs. As leader I order Carson to do it as he caused the trouble."

"You can't give me orders I'm not military." Carson spat out and stepped away.

"You're the friggin one who wanted the bug in the first place." Sheppard sighed as everyone looked at him expectantly. "Why have we only got one net?" They shrugged. John crept slowly and quietly towards the bug. Slowly he raised the net high taking one more step forward he positioned himself ready to swing the net down.

'CLICK'

A sound startled the bug, causing it to fly to another rock.

"Who did that?" He demanded. No one dared to own up. "This time you're doing it Rodney." John gave Rodney the net. McKay grabbed the net and crept towards the bug, he swung the net down and missed it. The force of nothing coming into contact with the net caused Rodney to fall flat on his face. Teyla looked away barely concealing her grin. This time the bug flew to a rock in the middle of the lake.

This time Teyla had been nominated to catch the bug. She leaned in and swiftly caught the bug.

"Cheat!" John sneered.

"Rodney? Rodney!" McKay was waving his hands up and down trying to clear some midges away. "Would you watch…"

SPLASH!

Teyla, John and Carson had ended up in the lake. Lifting up his sidearm water gushed out of it; John just glared at McKay they were soaked through and cold.

"I'm not a bloody scuba diver Rodney!" McKay looked a little sheepish but not enough that could remotely be considered as sorry.

"Erm…is there something I should know about you two?" Teyla and John looked at each other for an instant, then their eyes widened; Teyla was sitting on John's lap. Before they fell in John had grabbed her waist to make sure she wouldn't be injured. In an instant they shot apart form each other.

"At least we have the creature." Teyla said trying to mask her blush. Lifting up the net, they all groaned: the bug had escaped.

It was a dripping team that returned to Atlantis with glares being shot at Carson. Unfortunately John and Teyla had to carry the bug down to the labs while Carson just followed. They struggled with the bug until it was 'safely' inside a glass cabinet, but not before it released some form of powder on John and Teyla.

"What the hell was that?" John asked as the powder was inhaled.

"I am unsure." Carson was standing at the door when the powder was released. He ran out and locked the door. "What are you doing?"

"You two have been contaminated by something. I can't risk it being released into the rest of the base lass."

"How long will we have to stay here? We're wet and cold." John barely concealed his anger.

"For as long as it takes to make sure that powder wasn't a threat." Teyla groaned at Carson's reply.

"'Do we need the Hazmat suits?' I asked. 'Nah you don't need them' you said. This can't be happening." John mumbled while banging his head on the wall. Eventually John calmed down enough. "Carson next time you want a bug. Do it yourself."

"Stay there!" Carson hurried off to the control tower.

"Where else are we supposed to go?" John yelled at the top of his lungs. He caught Teyla shaking her head at him. "What…"

"I agreed with you on the concern of Hazmat suits." Teyla found a spot on the floor behind the cabinet and sat down. Unhooking her gear she placed it next to her. John sat down next to her still angry

"What will that powder do anyway?"

"You are asking me?" Teyla looked shocked.

"Well I thought…"

"As part Wraith I would know the answers? Well you should know as you are part ancestor." John's eyes widened. She was having some good comebacks.

"I wasn't going to say that. What has me being part Ancient got to do with anything?" John swung round to face her.

"I do not know. What were you going to say then if not that?" Teyla's voice really started to harden.

"I was going to say – before being so rudely interrupted…"

"Rudely interrupted?" John put his hands over Teyla's mouth.

"As you know much more than us about this galaxy, I thought you might know something. That's all." John slowly removed his hands from over her mouth and rested them on his lap. They sat in silence for the next half hour before something else sparked off another argument.

"Wraith server." Teyla mumbled under her breath. John's head snapped up and in her direction.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Colonel Sheppard. I did not say a thing." Teyla looked innocent and sweet protesting.

"You said Wrath server." John's eyes flashed in anger.

"No I did not!" They started the childish game of didn't/did.

"Yes you did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"I am not a Wraith server." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Actually you are not."

"Good at least we agree on something."

"You are Chaya's pet human." Teyla gave a grin, waiting for John's comeback; none came. "I seem to remember you running after you precious Chaya last time when she called."

"That's not fair using her as a tactic." John looked her in the eyes.

"You have not denied it though."

"What if I like being her pet human?" Teyla never expected him to say that.

"Why do you not go and live on her planet then?" Teyla started to search his eyes to se if he was bluffing or not.

"Maybe I will."

"Go then see if I care." Teyla pulled her head away from his.

"Fine I'll ask Dr Weir to sent me there. You're just jealous she likes me and no one likes you because you're part Wraith!" Teyla turned round with her back to him and John knew he'd gone too far. He couldn't believe he'd said the words she most feared 'no one likes you because you're part Wraith'.

John and Teyla sat in complete silence until her heard her take an angry breath. John placed a hand on her shoulder, she just shrugged it off.

"Teyla I'm sorry." Teyla jumped up and walked away from him.

"Go away!" He followed her round.

"Teyla…" She grabbed a pen off the lab top and drew a line down the centre of the room. When she turned round Sheppard could tell she was homicidal.

"You will stay on your side of the room."

"Oh no I won't." Sheppard lifted his foot to cross the line.

"Oh yes you will."

"_Will you two knock it off?"_ Rodney voice came through the intercom.

"I will if she does."

"_You're worse than a couple of children."_

"What do you want Rodney?"

"Carson wants the pair of you confined to the gym for two reasons number one: the powder isn't harmful and he wants to work on the bug, number two: he doesn't want his lab smashed up because of your, I quote, 'bloody lovers quarrel.'"

"Dr McKay will there be food and clothes there?"

"Already taken care of." Came the voice of Elizabeth Weir. "I want a guard to escort you, not that I don't trust you, I just don't want to clean up the mess after you kill each other. Weir and McKay out."

Ten minutes later the guard came to collect them. Teyla and John wouldn't look each other in the eye. If their eyes met they turned their heads sharply away from each other.

In the gym Teyla's clean clothes, which consisted of her training skirt and top was on one side of the room, while John's t-shirt and combat trousers were on the other.

Teyla moved and placed four tonfas in the centre of the room – end tot end – to mark the line he couldn't cross. She only let him near her to fetch some food that was in the centre of the room.

"Teyla I just…"

"You are not permitted to ever speak to me again Colonel Sheppard." She spat at him with venom in her voice.

"Oh come on…" Teyla grabbed her food and walked away. They sat down with their backs to each other.

John desperately needed to apologise, she was right he was Chaya's pet human. A small sob alerted his attention and he turned round to see Teyla with her face buried in her knees rocking gently. John decided to bear death and walk across the room to talk to her. Just as he reached her she spun round and knocked him on his ass. Seeing her chance Teyla grabbed a pair of tonfas that helped separate the two sides of the room.

She lunged at him with the sticks. To avoid the blow he rolled towards the centre of the room in doing so grabbed the other two sticks.

"If you want to be out of my way," John though for a moment, "Here." The gym doors opened. "All you have to do is go out of those doors." Teyla walked towards the doors then lunged at John. Her anger was making her sloppy. He easily parried her blows. "You really need to practise."

"Turning the tables are we Sheppard?" Teyla managed to knock the tonfas out of his hand and knock him to the floor in a move she never taught him.

"Playing dirty are we." The best course of action was for him to use his hands. He managed to pin her to him and grab her tonfas away from her grasp – until Teyla flipped him. While he was down she grabbed the two discarded tonfas. Teyla brought her stick down to try and get rid of one of his sticks accidentally scratching John's cheek. "That does it!" John shouted as he lost one of his sticks. He showed no mercy backing her against the wall next to the door.

"What are you…" Teyla suddenly felt the wall behind her. Using her surprise he pinned her arms to her chest and rested his tonfa across her throat. She tried to struggle against him.

"Will you listen to me?"

"I have no choice."

"Damn right you don't. Look I'm sorry for what I said earlier." He tried to look her in the eyes.

"I cannot remember what you said." She looked elsewhere.

"Yes you do. I'm truly, truly, deeply sorry."

"I forgive you." Teyla said sarcastically.

"I'm trying to apologise for earlier here."

"Go on then."

"I didn't mean it."

"What did you mean then? That you want me to go? You want to marry your precious Chaya?"

"Damn it Teyla!" John let her go and walked across the room, he couldn't decide which way he wanted to go. "Do you really want to know why I liked Chaya? Why I've only visited her a few times?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"If you want to tell me." He voice had softened down.

"I wanted to make you jealous." He admitted quietly.

"Why would you do that?" Teyla walked up to him, she didn't protest when he rested his hands on her hips. He bent his forehead a signal for her to do the same. The Athosian salute gave them the extra few moments they needed to calm down.

"Because I love you." Teyla's head snapped up to look at him.

"Do you mean that? Honestly?"

"Teyla Emmagen daughter of Tugan, leader of the Athosians and supreme kicker of my butt. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes really." John gently kissed her. "We should get Doctor Beckett to look at that." Teyla touched his cheek; the gash was a long one. He winced a little.

"I'll wear it with pride. Our first war wound together. And I think you'll end up with a few bruises." Looking at her arm some bruises started to appear. "Sorry about them."

"I apologise for you cut."

"Its fine." He picked Teyla up carried her across the room to one of the window seats. He lay her down and climbed over her.

"I think we'd better clean that up." John got off Teyla and fetched the first aid kit. "This will sting."

"Ow!" He yelled when Teyla pressed a bit of disinfectant soaked cotton wool to his cut. She tried not to laugh. The blood around the cut was wiped away. Teyla had barely packed the first aid kit away when she found herself pushed down against the floor. "Where were we?" He leaned down and started to kiss Teyla.

"You can come out now."

"His bloody timing really sucks." John smirked and started to kiss Teyla again.

"Are you coming out?" They just decided to ignore Rodney and Carson.

"The powder made them a little hostile are you sure they're not dead?" Came the hushed voice of Weir. John's head rose, he opened his mouth to speak when Teyla pulled his head back down.

"Ignore them."

"Do we need to ask what you've been up to?" Rodney asked as him, Weir and Carson entered the gym. They all stood staring at the kissing couple on the gym floor; John and Teyla reluctantly parted.

"Probably not." John pulled Teyla up. "If you don't mind we have something on the mainland to see to." He dragged a puzzled Teyla behind him towards the Jumper Bay.

"Do you think they'll even leave?"

"Not a chance on Earth." McKay grinned.

In the Jumper bay one Puddle Jumper had it rear hatch up, with a small sign glued to it scrawled on the paper in red marker pen were the words 'Do Not Disturb'.


End file.
